Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to dispenser for liquids and other flowable substances. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a dispenser having a reusable outer shell and pump and a replaceable or refillable liquid reservoir.
Description of the Related Art
Traditional dispensers for liquid personal care products are typically one-time use, disposable dispensers. Once the contents are used the dispensers is discarded. Another disadvantage of disposable dispensers, especially in the personal care field, is that it can be difficult to obtain complete product evacuation from the dispenser.
Refillable-type dispensers, such as those used to pump hand soap, generally are refilled from a larger container to fill the smaller refillable dispenser. Although refilling is more economical for consumers, it can be messy and difficult.
The present disclosure is designed to solve the problems described above.